maskfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Cape Caper
V.E.N.O.M. steals the artifacts of King Kamehameha (a cape and helmet) and earns big money by selling fake replicas until M.A.S.K. puts an end to their scheme. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip *Scott Trakker tells the boy next door he should never stick his hand in a running lawnmower. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Julio Lopez - Streamer *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Hondo McLean - Blaster II M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Dragonfly V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Vanessa Warfield - Whip *Floyd Malloy - Buckshot V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Manta *Vampire Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Robert Rockman Quotes "You shoulda seen it, dad! Kamehameha's statue flew into the clouds like a bird!" "And then it divebombed like a plucked chicken!" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "How awful! The feathered cape and helmet are an important piece of Hawaiian history. They are priceless!" "They should be. There aren't many 'o'o and 'i'i birds left anymore." - Robert Rockman and Matt Trakker "Nothing out of the ordinary here, except messed up sand castles." "Ditto. I'm drawing a blank over here, too." - Matt Trakker and Hondo McLean "What the? V.E.N.O.M.! It figures..." "Like ten dimes make a dollar." - Matt Trakker and Hondo McLean "Come on, T-Bob. Dad's taking five at the wrong time." - Scott Trakker "Wake up, dad. You wouldn't look good as a can of pineapples." - Scott Trakker "What? Scott and T-Bob are with V.E.N.O.M.? Then it's time to get a team here, fast." - Matt Trakker "Next time, M.A.S.K., I'm gonna keep you out of my nest!." - Miles Mayhem Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes *The opening scene uses the same music heard at the start of the Inspector Gadget, episode "Volcano Island", also composed by Shuki Levi & Haim Saban. The Inspector Gadget theme can clearly be recognized. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker and Hondo McLean *Mark Halloran as Robert Rockman *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Floyd Malloy and Alex Sector *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Julio Lopez *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Scott Trakker refers to Jules Verne's 1870 book Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. *Hondo McLean serves as Thunderhawk's co-pilot during this mission. *Rhino is shown during the agent selection and gets a brief mention from the M.A.S.K. Computer, but Alex Sector joins Hondo and Matt Trakker in Thunderhawk's backseat instead. *Matt Trakker finds himself knocked out on a conveyor belt again, just like he did in the episode The Lippizaner Mystery. Conflicts *As Hondo McLean is pushing the button to stop the conveyor belt, at one point an error in the animation layers makes it appear there is another button beneath the one being pressed. *When Julio Lopez says "Time to practice your maneuvers, V.E.N.O.M." as he pilots Dragonffly, there is a noticeable jump-cut in the scrolling background plate. *The tops of the trees change as they scroll into view when Floyd Malloy is trying to walk on air after losing Vampire. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes